A moth-eye structure, which exhibits an excellent antireflection effect against light in a visible wavelength range by surface concavities and convexities provided at a fine pitch smaller than or equal to a visible wavelength, has been known and expected to be used in various antireflection films, for example.
Regarding methods of manufacturing moth-eye structures, a method capable of seamlessly producing a moth-eye structure having a large area has been needed. In this regard, a method including: manufacturing a stamper cylinder as a seamless cylinder by joining together a plurality of stamper sheets, each having a fine concave-convex pattern formed thereon, adhering the joined stamper sheet to the inner peripheral surface of a cylinder, and forming a plating layer on the stamper sheet; transferring surface concavities and convexities on the stamper cylinder to a resist layer on a transferred substrate; and processing the transferred substrate with the resist layer used as a mask has been known (Patent Literature 1).